Known devices such as SQUID's are superconducting devices which operate at extremely low temperatures to achieve superconductivity conditions. These and other devices also operate in the domain of thousands of conductivity channels or electron modes for conductivity. Such large numbers of channels typically indicate operation as a so-called Fermi liquid and provides relative insensitivity to magnetic fields either for detection or for conduction switching above superconducting temperatures.
These prior devices can be used as magnetic field sensors and data storage read-out devices. The problems of requiring superconductivity, and relatively large size as well as limited response speeds make such prior art devices less competitive with conventional magnetic field sensors above superconducting temperatures and conventional read-out devices such as magnetic based hard drives read-heads in terms of storage density.